Cycling has increasingly become a popular mode of transportation, because it provides health benefits, it is environmentally friendly, and less expensive compared to alternative modes of transportation. Furthermore, cycling has also become a popular recreational activity.
Bicycle lights (e.g., tail lights) are an essential safety accessory for bicycle riders. Other than helmets, bicycle lights are widely considered the most important safety accessory for bicycle riders, as they allow the bicycle rider to be seen by others on the road. Bicycle lights are particularly important when the bicycle rider is riding at night or in weather conditions with limited visibility. Specifically, a properly functioning bicycle light allows motorists to view or otherwise become aware of the bicycle rider while on the road. Accordingly, riding a bicycle without a properly functioning bicycle light can be extremely hazardous for the bicycle rider as motorists may be unaware of the rider.
Bicycle lights are typically powered by a battery. The battery may be depleted after operating the bicycle light for a period of time, eventually causing the bicycle light to go out. However, the bicycle rider may not become aware of this until he or she gets off the bike or until it is too late and they are involved in a collision.